


The Divide

by guineapiggie



Series: Reflections of our Lives [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Drama, Gen, The Beginning of the End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineapiggie/pseuds/guineapiggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wanna tell me how to grieve for my son? You wanna tell me how to live with what he did? Do you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divide

Han comes back six days later, looking none the better. Even from the distance, Luke can see he's drunk and he wonders how he's even still alive flying in this state. Again.

"Han, this is not the way-"

His friend cuts him off in a hoarse voice, a voice designed to hurt. "You wanna tell me how to grieve for my son? You wanna tell me how to live with what he did? Do you?"

"Han, don't, he's right," Leia tries feebly and Han's eyes seem to go even darker.

"Why do you keep taking his side, Leia? Ben murdered children, under his care! You were supposed to _help_ him, Skywalker!"

"Like you'd never let anyone down," she whispers and Han flinches as if she'd slapped him. "He should've had his father to guide him, but he didn't - you weren't - you missed half his birthdays-"

"One, I missed _one_ , because I was held captive, I _almost_ _died_!"

"And whose fault was that?!"

Luke feels number with every second he watches them. He was counting on their love for each other to get them through it.

But Han's helpless rage and Leia's bottomless sadness are already beginning to tear them apart.


End file.
